


We used to dance all night

by orphan_account



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Taylor bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor just can't decide who she wants more, Harry or Ed? Or even how she'll get them. She knows they would make her happy if they were rid of Marcel.</p><p> </p><p>The Styles Triplets are notorious for their varying personalities and their very taboo relationship that they flant proudly. Harry and Ed love their baby brother more than anything, but Marcel isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marcel sighed, stuffing his books in his neat locker. He didn't know what he was so upset about, at least they weren't hitting him anymore. They hadn't since he'd gotten together with his older brothers, who were all muscle and popularity. Sometimes he wished he was more like them. Tall and athletic, oozing flitatiousness, like Harry. Or maybe sarcastic and witty, tattoos scattered all over his body like Ed. But he knew they preffered him this way, skinny, with big glasses and hopelessly awkward.

As greatful as he was that he was spared, at least, from the physical damage, he had earned himself a new attacker. Taylor Swift. A stuck up blonde who was infatuated with his brothers. She hated him more than anything. She always tripped him, told him he was ugly and that he didn't deserve the love his brothers had for him. He knew it wasn't true, he knew his brothers needed him as much as he needed them, but when you're told something enough times it sounds reasonable.

"Hey beautiful." Came a slow, and dangerously sexy voice. 

"H-hi." He stuttered turning around to face his oldest brother, who was sporting a new tattoo on his right hand.

"Mm, I missed you." Ed said running his hand up Marcel's thigh and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I missed you too." He whispered looking up shyly. 

"Well then, we could go-" He was cut off by someone hugging him from behind.

"Not without me." Muttered Harry into Ed's neck.

"Of course not." Ed huffed sarcasticly.

 

Just another day, Marcel thought as the two continued to tease each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Their relationship wasn't an easy one. They fought a lot, which was to be expected, they /are/ brothers. But sometimes things got really bad and Ed and Harry would stop talking. The last time that happened it was just after they'd come out, and for the life of him he just couldn't remember what it was about. But he didn't think that mattered, they fought about everything that night. They only stopped shouting when their sister started crying. 

 

They tried to leave Marcel out of their fights, because whatever they were fighting about wasn't worth hurting him. This fight wasn't like the others. 

 

"They're still hurting him, Ed! It's not my fault that you're too stupid to see it!" Harry yelled.

"What did you just say?" Ed asked lowly, in a voice that would make most run far far away, but no not Harry.

"You're thick! And it's affecting Marcel." He was still yelling.

"It's not, is it Marcel?"

"This isn't my fight." He answered looking at the floor.

"It is though, isn't it? You're all we fight about these days." He growled, gripping Marcel's shoulders.

"Yeah, what /you/ fight about! It isn't my fault you two fight more often than not!" He said angrily, pulling himself away from his violent brother.

"It is your fault! You refuse to defend yourself! This is all your fault!" He yelled moving closer.

"Fuck this. I'm done with this." Marcel said moving for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Harry.

"To Leeroy's. It's a bit quiter there." He said walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Leeroy was an amazing friend. He would dance and joke just to get the barest laugh from Marcel. At the end of Marcel's laugh attack, Leeroy and Marcel would just talk.

"I don't understand why they fight so much. They never fight with me." Marcel had his head in Leeroy's lap.

"They're both very.. alpha male, aren't they? Like being in charge. But they do love each other. Sometimes I think that's the only reason they stay together."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"They love each other so much they won't give up and say they've had enough, even if their relationship is so fucked up that they can barely be in a room alone. And then they have you. They can agree that you are the best thing to ever happen to them. That helps, I think." Leeroy wanted to be a therapist or counslor. He'd be fantastic. 

"They're both so stupid sometimes. But god knows what I'd do without them."

Leeroy laughed his adorably uncontrolled laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Avoiding his brothers was impossible. They had all the same classes and now that Marcel was mad at them Ed actually attended them. But it was easy enough to ignore them. The whole day he hung out with Zayn and Liam who were the sweetest guy's to walk the earth. They did give him a confused look when he sat down next to them and not Harry but the didn't ask.

 

At the lunch table he refused to sit next to them and made easy conversation with Louis and Niall who were absolutely hilarious. He knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble when he went home. Harry and Ed were fuming the entire day.

When he went to his room he found Harry sitting there with tears in his eyes. He looked devastated.

"Are you going to leave us?" He asked completely wrecked. "Because I don't know what I'd do if you did. I love you so much. I just don't think.." he didn't finish his sentence, instead he just gave a sob that he'd been holding back.

Marcel just stood there in shock. His older brother was sitting on his bed crying because he didn't want Marcel to break up with them.

"Harry- ,"

"Are you?" Ed asked in a cold voice from behind him.

He heard the click that told him the door was closed.

"Eddie-"

"/Are you?/" He almost shouted stepping closer, so close that Marcel could feel his breath on his neck.

"I can't.. even... what..?" He couldn't think properly, he wanted to comfort Harry anything he would do, anything, to make him stop crying, he also wanted to kiss Ed to try to get him to calm down, because he knew that was probably the best way to do it, but he also really wanted to run and hide were no one would find him.

Ed grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the door. "Answer me." He stated with no kindness.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know!" He tried moving away but Ed had him pinned good. He heard Harry's uncontroled sobs from his bed.

"You don't love us anymore?" He asked his face stone.

"Ed."

"Why?" He cried punching the space next to Marcel. 

"I love you both. I do. I love you. But we're so disfunctional. Maybe we should take a break..?" He asked scared now of his oldest brother.

"No. Nonononono. Please no." Harry sobbed still on the bed.

To his surprise he felt lips on his neck making him shiver.

"Do you think you would be able to stay away from us? Either of us. You'd miss us." He ground their hips together. "You'd miss us touching you." His hand slipped up Marcel's shirt. "Miss touching us." He smirked when Marcel whimpered at being denied a kiss. "We'd show you exactly what you're missing. You'd walk in on us. And you'd want it. You know you would." Marcel moaned, which was the only sound as Harry had stopped crying to watch Ed seduce Marcel. "You would wake up so desperate with no one to bring you relief and you'd wish we were there, in your big warm bed ready to satisfy you. Because we do, we always do." He purr'd getting on his knees to nuzzle Marcel's thigh. "And we'd need you. We'd wake up pressed together with nothing in between us and we'd come here. And beg you to come back. To let us have you, even if it is for the last time."

That was when Harry said the one thing that never failed to make Marcel bend backwards for them.

"Baby, come to bed." In their haze they hadn't notice Harry undressing and lying gorgeously on the bed. His was still slightly red from crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter or no?

**Author's Note:**

> As mich as I hate Taylor, I know she isn't that big of a bitch. But who else was going to be the bad guy?


End file.
